<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bewitched by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018886">Bewitched</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester'>Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Harry broke up with Ginny, Horace Slughorn is headmaster, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24018886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne Benoist is the new defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts, who is also the godmother of Teddy Lupin and niece of Albus Dumbledore.<br/>What happens when Harry takes up the spot to teach flying and their paths cross?<br/>This is a love story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bewitched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a pang in his heart,Harry had received the wedding invitation of holy matrimony between Ginerva Wesley and Dean Thomas. He had let her go ages ago during the battle of Hogwarts and he didn't expect her to come back to him after the cruel way he had parted with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To stay away from the Wesley family a little bit, instead of joining Ron in the ministry as an auror, Harry graciously accepted the role of flying teacher at Hogwarts,after Madam Hooch's voluntary retirement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fellow professors were : Professor Malfoy teaching arithmancy (Harry was surprised to discover that Draco was good with numbers), Professor McGonagall teaching transfiguration, Professor Flitwick teaching Charms, Professor Hagrid teaching care of magical creatures, Professor George Wesley teaching potions (another surprise that creating Wesley products taught him how to make new potions) , professor Granger teaching History of Magic and one Professor Benoist teaching Defense against the dark arts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After mandatorily learning offensive spells to fight against Voldemort, Harry happily gave up the position to Australian witch Anne Benoist who apparently studied in Hogwarts for five years until transferring to Australia. Harry loved Quidditch and it seemed like a great idea to teach flying and coach the Quidditch teams of all four houses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorting ceremony of this year was as magical as before,with a choir song directed by Flitwick that brought a smile to George, Hermione and Harry's faces as they looked at each other, reminiscing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Headmaster Horace Slughorn welcomed Professor Benoist, a girl approximately of Harry's age,with her dark brown hair, brown eyes, glasses and a pretty smile. She politely stood up and gave a pleasant smile to all of her colleagues and students, earning a heartfelt applause from everyone. Especially McGonagall looked happy to see her, so Harry mentally noted that he could come to like this new colleague of theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne was a nerd. She was a huge fan of Hermione's autobiography where she explicitly described all the practical lessons learnt from fighting Voldemort from an academic standpoint, describing and analyzing their every move and plots in fighting Voldemort,side by side with the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore and Dumbledore's Army.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book is a bestseller among teachers all across the globe, being an advanced spellbook for senior students in Beauxbaton, Durmstrang, Ilvermorny etc schools of witchcraft and wizardry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne went up to Hermione after the sorting ceremony, introduced herself and soon was a good friend of hers. Harry never had much private conversation with her but in all the teachers' meetings, passing her in corridors or while being beside Hermione, Harry almost started to feel like he knew Anne. Until Halloween.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry came to the headmaster's office to meet Slughorn when he found Anne, wiping her eyes under the portrait of Dumbledore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Potter! Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were supposed to meet the headmaster now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harry said cautiously, " Does he know you're here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't even occur to Anne that she appeared to be trespassing, "Oh no, it's not how it looks. I'm only here to talk to my uncle's portrait, Slughorn knows that I do it sometimes song told me the password."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry asked, " Who was your uncle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne pointed at Dumbledore, "Albus Dumbledore, your mentor. I'm not surprised that you don't know, he was a very private person. Aberforth Dumbledore is my step father you see. My parents are both muggles but Albus knew that I was somehow related to the Dumbledores, so he brought me to Hogwarts , soon after I started showing powers, like he said I would. After my dad was killed by Lucius Malfoy, Aberforth married my mom, he loved her a lot, and I like him too. I knew Albus personally of course, he took care of me until he sent me to Australia to help gather fairy dust and doxy dust."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne spoke continuously until she stopped, " I'm sorry I'm ranting like this". She blushed in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled, "It's alright. Thank you for telling me ,it seems like I could spend a lifetime in Hogwarts and still learn new things about Dumbledore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anne nodded, "His life was extremely eventful and he wasn't one to overshare."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, Slughorn came in and their conversation stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later, Harry had found out another connection between him and Anne. Turns out that while she was appointed as one of the order members after the death of Sirius Black, Dumbledore saw it fit to have her be in Australia and sent the auror Tonks to Anne, in order to keep her updated with the order issues. After Tonks became pregnant with Teddy Lupin, she appointed Anne to be Teddy's godmother should anything happen to Remus and herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry is also responsible for Teddy Lupin, seeing as Remus made Harry his godfather. In a way, Harry and Anne are separately raising the same kid. Of course they would fall in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One year had passed and Hermione was almost ready to give up on being matchmaker to Harry and Anne, until one day, she noticed Anne laughing a little too much at one of Harry's jokes and Harry's hand lingered a little longer on her shoulder than necessary. Hermione smiled to herself and thought, "it's about time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened slowly, with ease and a profound surety. When Harry decided to spend Christmas with Anne and Teddy at her place, there was almost an unspoken agreement that he was getting special treatment. Everyone knew that this was more than being here for Teddy, more than a duty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry offered to help her cook because it was only good manners and together, they made tasty strudels and pudding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing on the same counter with their backs to each other, when they both reached for sugar and their hands touched, they blushed and pulled away but seconds later, Harry found himself unable to stop touching her and so he made up an excuse that Anne has flour on her face, every fibre of his being was telling him that this was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead of helping her stir the bowl, he took her hand in his and lingered. Watching, if she pulls away. When she leaned in, he knew that it was right. So their kiss was slow, sweet and beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Teddy's sake, they stopped before heartbeats got faster and any of them had noticeable hickeys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner was great, spending the night was better. Lying beside Anne in their bed, looking into her eyes, once again, all was well.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>